Measurements provide analog measurement values. In a continuous measurement, the analog measurement values form an analog measurement waveform. For processing in a microcontroller, the analog waveform needs to be converted to digital values. An analog voltage can represent the analog measurement value. Accordingly, an analog voltage signal can represent the analog measurement waveform. An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) can convert the analog voltage signal into a digital representation. In particular, the ADC converts a continuous analog waveform into a discrete digital representation.
A sensor can be used to perform measurements and output the analog voltage signal to the ADC. An electrical conductor line can be used as a medium to transmit the analog voltage signal to the ADC. The sensor can be exposed to mechanical and thermal stress. Similarly, the electrical conductor line can be exposed to mechanical and thermal stress. As a result, functionality of the sensor and the electrical conductor line can be compromised or completely be lost.
One type of ADC uses successive approximation. A successive approximation ADC is a type of ADC that converts the continuous analog waveform into discrete digital representation via a binary search through all possible quantization levels before finally converging upon a digital output for each conversion. One type of ADC that uses successive approximation comprises a sampling capacitor that, based on the analog voltage signal, can be charged. At one point in time, the sampling capacitor can provide a fixed sample voltage to be converted into the digital voltage by successive approximation. Sometimes, leakage occurs from the sampling capacitor. Likewise, where the sampling capacitor is charged from a reservoir, the reservoir can also suffer leakage.